This invention relates to a combined mowing machine, preferably but not necessarily the folding type, in particular for gardening, which features an improved cutting unit connection system. In particular, the mowing machine in accordance with the invention comprises a main chassis designed to be coupled to a tractor, and a plurality of cutting units connected in such a way that they can oscillate on the chassis; each set of cutting units presents a support beam mounted between a pair of end plates fixed to the chassis, and a pin integral with the beam slides in two slots cut into the end plates to allow the movements of the cutting unit.
The second joint is provided by the hinge that connects the telescopic arms to the chassis.
The invention is characterized by the configuration of these cutting unit connection devices, which are more practical to use than known types, as they allow the plate to rise, fall and oscillate freely with no risk of jamming, and the coupling system is easily and quickly fitted.
The telescopic arms of the side wings also allow greater or lesser overlap of the cutting blades between the side and central units.
The invention, which falls into the gardening sector, relates to a combined mowing machine of the type which comprises a chassis-trailer designed to be coupled to a tractor towbar, and a set of cutting units, each constituted by a set of three blades made to rotate around a substantially vertical shaft; the cutting units are attached to frames which are connected to the main chassis-trailer in such a way that they can oscillate laterally and backwards/forwards and perform large upward and downward movements.
A transmission system of known type, with angle transmission and cardan shafts, moves the cutting parts, transferring motion from the power takeoff of the tractor.
Mowing machines of this kind are already known, and are mainly used for maintenance of large grassed areas such as sports fields, golf courses, garden lawns and the like.
The fact that the cutting parts are divided between a number of end plates hinged to the same chassis-trailer means that the machine follows the undulations of the ground better, because the various end plates move in accordance with the lie of the land, leading to partial overlap of the cutting blades.
The present invention, which falls into this sector, is designed to eliminate the drawbacks described above; for this purpose it proposes a mowing machine in which each cutting unit is fitted with a pin that slides inside a pair of end plates fixed to the telescopic arms of the chassis-trailer, and presents two appendices which are inserted into two slots cut into the end plates.
Thus all the moving parts are located between the two end plates, consequently allowing elimination of the heads of the pins which, when sliding in contact with the surface of the corresponding supports, would cause the drawbacks referred to above.